


Mr Sun

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: One wants to make the other happy on the sly, the other is just oblivious.





	Mr Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff

"You know what sucks?" Junhoe was tutting as loud as he could so his clique can hear his ''Unhappiness for the day' His friends are so used to him ranting over the smallest things on the daily basis. He is just a huge baby who will forget about it once the day is done

"The A/C is too cold?" mocked Hanbin

"The school is too boring?" Donghyuk chimed in

"The teachers are not engaging?" Yunhyeong joined in as well.

"Guys. Stop it,it might be a serious issues THIS TIME." Jinhwan teased as well.

"Ermm why don't you let him say what he want to" As per normal, it is Bobby shyly sharing his opinion.

"Hyung, you know Junhoe is just being Junhoe. A day wont be normal is there's no complains from him" Chanwoo said his piece without even lifting his eyes from his hp.

"Let him speak. You guys can be mean. Speak up Junhoe" Bobby always indulge Junhoe in his whining.

"THANK YOU BOBBY. You guys are mean. Learn a thing or two from Bobby. He is a great friend" Junhoe hit everyone's head with his pencil. "How can all of us be of the same age but only I have the wisdom"The rest turn their attention away from Junhoe and towards the the menu instead.

"I don't understand why our school decided to stop selling snacks. Like HELLO I can't live without my hotbars" Junhoe was genuinely pissed. This is the guy that have a picture of him eating a hotbar as his handphone wallpaper

"OK for the 1st time I agree. Why do they have to stop selling hot bars and tteokbokki in school? What is so unhealthy about it?" Finally a topic Jinhwan had to agree on

"Well the school is steering to a more healthy menu for our health. We can always bring it in if we want to. There's no rules against bringing packed lunches" Yunhyeong rolled his eyes over the two dramatic queens."Look at my diet, I cook and pack my own, economical & healthy"

"You are getting on their nerves Baby. You know how Junhoe and Jinhwan have street food in their blood stream. I on the other hand, am happy with whatever u prepare" Hanbin was gloating on purpose. His BF always pamper him with lunch & he is not affected by the news at all

"GUYS just order whatever is available and go back to class please.... I don't want to get into trouble" Donghyuk the class president always had to discipline this bunch of rowdy students; who happens to be his closest friends. "Brown rice and steamed vegetables are good for you"

Junhoe glared at Donghyuk and walked away. His voice trailing off "I refuse to eat those"

_'Junhoe is not eating. God he is going to be sick if he continues skipping lunch'_

 

* * *

 

 

_'Aunty, this is for Koo Junhoe from class 5. I beg of you, please serve this separately just for him'_

_"_ That's sweet of you but you know his diet is horrible right" **He** smiled at the aunty and thanked her.

 

"YA KOO JUNHOE this is not fair! How can the lunch lady prepared you hotbar AND kimchi fried rice?!" Jinhwan was angry while Junhoe was stuffing his face.

"Jinhwan-SSI, have you seen this?" Junhoe pointed to his face. "THIS gets me privileges. THAT dont" as he point to Jinhwan. Jinhwan stared at his lunch and compares it to Junhoe's.

"May I have some please. I am your best friend you know"

"Fine, I will share but only for today. I wonder what will be my lunch for tomorrow. I think i want to eat.. erm.. ramen with spam" Junhoe was happy to be special

 

Hanbin was very surprised that Junhoe indeed got ramen and spam from the lunch lady. The group kept staring at the oblivious Junhoe.

"Dont you think it is freaky that the lunch lady gave you exactly what you wanted?" Yunhyeong was confuse too.

"I didn't bully her! I know what you guys are thinking. Especially you, you and you" Junhoe pointed his chopstick to Jinhwan, Hanbin and Donghyuk. "I have always been nice to her. So she is now being nice to me"Junhoe didn't look up as the ramen was getting all his attention

"And did you even have to pay for it? I mean come on.. this is catered food. Almost" Donghyuk cross his arm to show authority but he quickly put it down cause he know it will never work with Junhoe.

"I did pay for it okay. BUT she didn't accept my money" Junhoe felt a bit guilty

 

 

Weeks passed and Junhoe gets what he wants.Jinhwan is no longer jealous because Junhoe eventually shared and the days became normal. Junhoe did wonder if this was a gift from someone. The lunch lady wont be that generous and only to him. Even if he is good looking, this is too much.

 

"Junhoe's lunch. It's you right?" Chanwoo asked **Him**

__"Shut up"_ _

"That stupid Junhoe don't even realise you are not eating because you use your lunch money on his. Worst part no one else noticed you have been eating just bread with spread" Chanwoo pitied H **im.**

_" Please don't reveal me"_

"OK"

 

* * *

 

Junhoe was feeling uneasy for not knowing who is his secret food caterer. Although his stomach is filled, he feels bad. So he decided to bait the gifter out."You guys know what. My birthday is in about a month time. I want a leather bound notebook that I saw at the book store." Junhoe spoke extra loud so whoever was sitting near him could here. Their table was surrounded by a few others and if he gets the notebook, he knows who regularly sits around them. _'I am so so smart'_ Junhoe thought to himself.

Chanwoo looked at **Him** and mouthed "No. Don't"

 **He** just smiled at Chanwoo and now **He** knows what to get for Junhoe.

 

 

_**"Happy Birthday Koo Junhoe.** _

_**May this notebook brings you endless hours of poetry writing"** _

 

"So my guess IS right. It is someone around us" Junhoe was playing detective while the rest was pawing his gift.

 "This looks pricey. And smart. The note was printed out.cant even compare handwriting." Jinhwan was stating the obvious.

 "Junhoe I think I know who it is." Hanbin spoke up.

  **He** got nervous and continued reading **His** assignment.

 "It could be Jaewon. He asked about you recently. I think he have a crush on you"

 Although **His** identity wasn't found out, **He** still felt hurt that someone else was crushing on Junhoe as well.

 

 **He** had a crush on Junhoe since kindergarten. **H** e, Jinhwan and Hanbin was in the same class playing together until Junhoe transferred in. Junhoe was closer to Jinhwan and Hanbin. **He** only observe Junhoe from afar. Silently. **He** was happy Junhoe rarely speaks to **Him** as **He** know that **He** will easily burst out if Junhoe ever did. Stupid Chanwoo had to know. Then again Chanwoo is a genius, younger than them by 2 years but already in the same grade. **He** is happy Chanwoo is the one who found out instead of the other. **He** would have been eaten alive by the vultures

 

Junhoe turned his back around and lo and behold Jaewon was there. It explains how Jaewon could easily have heard his wishes.

"Jaewon-ssi, can I have a moment with you?"

"Me?" Jaewon was surprised by Junhoe suddenly approaching him "Ok"

The table went dead quiet as Junhoe and Jaewon walked off to have their conversation.

"Baby do you think it is Jaewon?" Yunhyeong was excited. He loves a good love story.

"Must be. Jaewon have a crush in him since last year. He is rich too. He could easily splurge on his lunch" Hanbin was sure of his deduction. He never was wrong about this.

Chanwoo look across the table and **He** was looking down and **His** eyes was sad. Chanwoo pitied **Him** but he can't do anything to help **Him**. He promised to keep **His** secret and he shall do that

 

Junhoe came back smiling and sat with his friends again.

"Yes it is Jaewon-ssi.i am so happy it cleared out." Junhoe looks at Hanbin and thanked him

"So are you dating or something?" Jinhwan asked.

 " We will get to know each other first. I am so excited" Junhoe said nonchalantly

"What did he say?" Yunhyeog was getting impatient with the lack of details

"I asked if he likes me, he said yes then I said let's try to date" Junhoe shrugged his shoulders like it is not a big deal. Then again, it is not a big deal in Junhoe's books

 Chanwoo then asked "Did you ask him if he is the one providing you lunch and this beautiful notebook?"

 "No. Why do I need to. He already said he likes me. Duh" Junhoe looked at Chanwoo with doubts suddenly creeping in his heart

 

Chanwoo then created an excuse for he and **Him** to get away from the rest."Are you okay?" Chanwoo wrapped his arm around **Him**.

_"Yeah. I am. Not the first time Junhoe have a boyfriend. He is gorgeous"_

 "I know I am not blind. But he is annoying. I don't know why you can like him for almost a decade. You should be deaf by now" Chanwoo teased.

  _"Nah.. his voice is beautiful to me. And his heart is the one thing that attracted him to me. He is loud and all but he is helpful and kind"_ **He** said proudly.

 "Eww you are so whipped. Let's get bingsu, my treat" Chanwoo dragged **Him** away from school

 

 

Months passed, Junhoe was still dating Jaewon but Junhoe finds that it doesn't tally up. When Junhoe wanted to have lunch, Jaewon insisted on eating in upscale cafes & restaurants. Whenever Junhoe said he wants to eat his street food, Jaewon will bring him to a restaurant selling a posh version of tteokbokki or Gourmet sausages. Jaewon didn't even know Junhoe wrote poetry and he actually laughed the 1st time he found out. Jaewon is good looking and they look good together but something is just not right.

 

Junhoe seeked out Bobby as he has the best advice "Bobby, why do I think it is not him" Junhoe stared at shy Bobby in a tent while having chicken feet and boiled pork

 "Why do you care? He likes you, you like him, I think, so why are you stressing yourself out over meaningless stuff like this?" Bobby kept staring at his drink

 "Trust me. Don't allow silly things like this to affect your relationship. I just want to see you happy" Bobby smiled at Junhoe who was stuffing his mouth with food.

 "You always gives the best advice. It is amazing how you always patiently listen to me while the rest would have teased me already. Thanks Bobby" Junhoe turned to the Aunty and ordered rolled omelettes for Bobby

 "Why did you order that for me? You just eat. I am OK" Bobby wanted to cancel the order but Junhoe refused to let him

 "You don't eat chicken feet. I can't let you starve" Junhoe beamed at Bobby with concern. Bobby was surprised Junhoe knew that."You don't eat seafood cause they are relatives of cockroaches & you hate the ocean smell too. You don't eat spicy food but you love LOVE pizza and burgers. Right?" Junhoe winked at him "I know you better than you think. You want me to go on?"

 Bobby laughed and shook his head."I never think of you as an observant guy. You always seem so --"

"Self-centred?" Junhoe interrupted

 "No.. I meant, you never seem to listen" Bobby explained

 "Bobby, same meaning to me. I know I seem self centered but I am not" Junhoe smirked

Bobby sipped on his Cola being surprised by what he learnt today.

 "Let's go Bobby. I wanna crash at your place.the last I went over was a few months back" Junhoe mentally counted the months "Ya Bobby!! How dare you not hang out with me for such a long period of time." Junhoe locked Bobby's head and gave him a noogie. Bobby just elbowed Junhoe and raced him to his house.

 "Make yourself comfy. I need to shower. Had gym classes just now" Bobby shouted from the toilet.

 "I know I know. Ya I grew up here as well you know" Junhoe shamelessly took off his shirt and socks and just throw it across the room. Junhoe snooped around to see if Bobby had new interesting games to play. He open drawer after drawer and saw a piece of paper with Bobby's writings

 

RECIPIENT: 

_**Koo Junhoe** _

_**Class 5** _

_**YG School of Music & Arts** _

 

MESSAGES:

_**HAPPY Birthday Koo Junhoe** _

_**May this notebook brings you endless hours of poetry writing** _

 

FROM:

PRICE: ₩150,000

 

"Bobby my mum just called!! I need to go home" Junhoe took his belongings and left before Bobby could respond. Bobby opened the door to an empty room. 'Weird, well. Whatever" Bobby continued his shower.

Meanwhile Junhoe was chiding himself. _'Stupid stupid stupid. Who else would know exactly which brand of notebook you want? Only Bobby saw it when went to the mall. And lunch?! OMG the tastes are from the places WE go together. Even Jinhwan have not been there cause he don't like it being too spicy. Stupid stupid Junhoe. You better fix it'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Yo Jaewon, have you seen Junhoe?" Hanbin asked across the classroom

"No. He broke up with me last week. Didn't you guys know? Geez call yourself his friends" Jaewon turned around ignoring Hanbin

"Weird. Junhoe didn't tell us that and he have been skipping class for a week." Hanbin alwasy worry about Junhoe since they were young. It is making him restless that he didn't know of why Junhoe is missing in action.

"Why is my Baby getting so stressed out?" Yunhyeong stroke Hanbin's hair

"Junhoe broke up with Jaewon and he have been absent from lessons. Aren't you worried?" Hanbin tapped on Jinhwan shoulder, "Ya where's Junhoe?"

"Junhoe? Right. I told the teacher but forgot to update you guys" Jinhwan then acted cute to cheer Hanbin up but Hanbin still kicked the back of his chair

"Where did he go?" Hanbin asked again with a more serious tone

"His Grandma broke her hip, whole family went to tend to her. That's what his sis told mine" Jinhwan shrugged his shoulder and went back to read

 

_'So I guess his mum did call him. Hope he is OK'_

 

Bobby overheard everything but chose to keep quiet. He bore a hole at the back of Jaewon's forehead with his glare. _"But why did he broke up with him? I thought I told him not to?"_ Bobby was getting more confused by Junhoe.

 

* * *

 

Junhoe returned to school after missing classes for almost a month. He came back more convinced that the decision he made was right. After leaving Bobby's home, he rushed as there really was an emergency. He wanted to approach Bobby but grandma was his top priority. During the long car ride, he casually dropped a text to Jaewon _"Hey let's break up. It's not working out. We are too different. Dont feel bad. I am not a loss for you. Find someone better. Stay friends. Bye"_ He looked out of the window and wished he could turn back time

 

* * *

 

 

"YA KOO JUNHOE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US FOR A MONTH!" Jinhwan was annoyed but pulled Junhoe for a hug as he did miss the loud baby. "The school was too quiet and I couldn't stand it.I thought I was going crazy"

Junhoe looked at his friend's faces and noticed Bobby wasn't there."Sorry guys. It was too rushed plus the network was bad. I only had time to inform the school and my hand phone was useless the rest of the time" Junhoe did miss the boys but his mind was else where.

"And what did I hear about you breaking up with Jaewon?" Hambin asked curiously

"Nah.. I am a simple guy with simple needs. He is just too rich for me. Pass" Junhoe was still looking around to catch sight of Bobby. "Where's Bobby? How dare he not welcome me back" Junhoe really needs to know where Bobby is

"He is in the studio. He need to finish his piece for the showcase" Donghyuk explained.

"Oh I need to find him. I.. forgot to bring my charger and he uses the same phone as me" Junhoe went off running to the studio

"Weird. Doesn't Junhoe use an iPhone and Bobby using a Samsung?" Yunhyeong pointed out.

"Maybe he had a change of heart" Chanwoo said softly with a smile

"Heart?" Jinhwan ask

"HARD. Sorry I meant Hardware" Chanwoo managed to get out from further explaining the situation

 

 

Just like Donghuk mentioned, Junhoe arrived at the studio and Bobby was hunching over his lyrics book furiously writing his rap.

"BOBBY!"

"Oh, Junhoe. You're back. How is your grandma? Is she okay? My mum heard from your mum"

Junhoe walked over without replying any of Bobby's questions.He reached where Bobby was and surprised him with a kiss in his lips. Bobby was so surprised but he didn't push Junhoe away. It felt nice and Bobby had to admit it was everything he ever imagined it would be They finally pulled away allowing the other to breathe.

"I am not complaining but what happened?" Bobby was still smiling

"It has always been you Bobby. I was just stupid. I am so sorry. When I found this receipt" Junhoe took out the receipt from his bag and dangled it in front of Bobby, "everything clicked giving me the answers I have been seeking for the longest time. I don't know why but it woke me and it has always been you. I don't know how else to say it but it has --"

"--always been me" Bobby completed the sentence for Junhoe. "I have always liked you Junhoe but you are the sun while I am wax.I can't be near you enough to confess in fear I would melt. The only thing I could do was be there for you whenever you needed me. That's the best way for me to love you from the shadows that you, the sun, casted"

"Bobby, you sure are good lyricist. That was touching hahaha"

"So when did you start liking me?" Bobby muster up his courage to ask his Sun

"Since kindergarten. I love your shy demeanor, how you always defended me, buying me snacks and always advising me. But I thought you like girls so I never bothered" it was Junhoe's turn to blush 

"Girls? What made you ever think that?" Bobby was seriously confused. He never ever had a girlfriend before, nor a boyfriend since he chose to just love Junhoe silently on his own terms.

"Kim Na Na"

"OMG Junhoe. That was in kindergarten and she stuck to me. How would I know back then that would make you jealous. She was just my playground partner" Bobby couldn't help himself roaring with laughter. His Junhoe was jealous of a girl who ate her own boogers.

"Stop laughing at me. I am embarrassed enough" Junhoe was sulking but he admits it was silly. Junhoe joined in the laughter thinking of how absurd he was. Bobby wrapped his arms around Junhoe's waist and rested his head on Junhoe's tummy. Junhoe was standing still and he stiffened up for a second. His body relaxed when it recognised it was Bobby hugging him. While Bobby remain seated, Junhoe kissed Bobby's crown and ran his hair through Bobby's hair Bobby looked up to see Junhoe looking down on him lovingly.

"I like boys Junhoe. I like you."

"I like you too Bobby. Don't ever let me go. I forbid that" Junhoe sat down by Bobby side.

"I won't. I promise." Jiwon was just staring at Junhoe's lips. Junhoe noticed it and kissed Bobby again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Just an unplanned short AU for the Junbob nation


End file.
